The present invention relates generally to packaging compact discs, 3.5" diskettes and accompanying documentation.
Currently, the packages used to house magnetic and optical media are typically paperboard containers accommodating Jewel boxes or folders having pockets for retaining discs and literature included in the package. Advances in those technologies are needed to meet the needs of manufacturers, merchants and consumers.
Efficient packaging of discs requires that there be some visual recognition of the contents of the package without opening the container. Consumers prefer to see exactly what they are purchasing, rather than to have the product defined by words. A prospective buyer may open a closed package to view its contents. The market value of the product, however, is diminished once the package is opened. Containers holding discs and diskettes are usually shrink wrapped to deter theft and to protect the package from the elements, shipping and other wear and tear. Once the shrink wrap is torn or removed, customers view the product as a used one and are only willing to pay a second hand price. Manufacturers need a method of packaging discs that eliminates the need for shrink wrap and permits customers to inspect the contents before purchase without opening the package.
Compact discs and 3.5" diskettes are easily damaged. Packages are constructed out of paper, and the products housed inside are more likely to be destroyed in transport than when containers are made of a more sturdy material. Physical elements, such as rain, along with carelessness in packaging, in packing, or in transportation cause paper packages to bend, crease, crush or disassemble and risk damage to the contents. Needs exist for disc containers that are durable and damage and moisture resistant, but also economical so as to not price the product out of the market.
Consumers need packages for storing discs and accompanying literature. Packages that can be used throughout the lifetime of the disc are optimal. A sturdy container that can be easily stored and accessed increases the life expectancy of a disc, since incidences of scratches and other physical deformations are limited. Consumers need packages that will not open unexpectedly. Once opened, the discs and diskettes carried inside need to remain in place, even if the package is dropped or awkwardly positioned. Optimal designs would have package closures and disc retainers that require conscious user effort to release.
Disc technology has also created the need for packaging and storage apparatus for discs and all accompanying graphics, labels and literature. The consumer needs to have all the information available at a remote location that he would have in his home or office, such as warranty and registration cards and instruction manuals.
The storage container should be easily transportable. Packages need to be securely stackable on each other so manufacturers can easily position the containers on pallets for delivery and retailers can create displays that are not effortlessly toppled.
Present trends demand that manufacturers develop and use environmentally friendly packaging. Packages need to be constructed of recyclable materials and have interchangeable and replaceable parts so resources are not wasted.
While addressing the packaging needs of manufacturers, retailers and consumers, economics must be considered. Lifetime packages are not cost efficient if limited numbers of products are purchased because of the high costs. Costs can remain steady while increasing quality of the packaging by incorporating the packaging of the individual components into the complete container. Needs exist for containers that maximize potential such that the repetition of features is limited, the number of individual parts is minimized, and the parts of every container are interchangeable.